


Be Careful What You Wish For

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dare, F/M, Food Kink, Furry, Gay Alec Lightwood, M/M, Open Relationships, Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec goes to a strip club and makes a wager with Magnus, to win his ultimate fantasy.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Tits. Tits everywhere. Alec felt sick. What the hell were his brother and sister thinking?

Today was his 21st birthday, the day he became a real man. There wasn’t a party, there was just some fucking genius’ idea to drag him to one of the dirtiest strip clubs in town. The Blue Bane. Jace, his obnoxious ass of a brother joked about it being called ‘The Blue Balls’. Not likely in here. There was one thing his family didn’t know and that was that Alec was gay. ‘Hot for ass’ gay; ‘suck a cock a day, keep the heteros away’ gay.

The worst part was that his fucking boyfriend owned The Blue Bane and he was loving every minute of Alec’s awkward stares as he brought out his best dancers to work the pole in front of him.

His sister Isabelle mistook his discomfort for arousal. The main present was of course a private room accompanied with a private dance, which is where Alec sat now with Jace who was busy enjoying watching their sister make out with a dancer named Maia. The curtain opened and in stepped a beautiful redhead. Her thong was high on her hips and her bra pushed up her bosom, her wrists adorned in bracelets. At least he gave his boyfriend credit for sending someone he guessed was attractive. Larger breasts and he’d have run a mile.

Thinking of his boyfriend, Alec imagined what he would look like in this outfit. This was definitely something that would be happening.

          “Fuck me sideways,” Jace grinned as watched her enter, swaying her hips as she did.

          “Alec?” She asked looking between them, running her hands around her hips and between her legs as she rolled her body in a sensual figure eight.

          “Him,” Jace grinned and ruffled Alec’s hair, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

          “Lucky me,” she giggled behind her hand and bit the end of her finger, not wasting any time as she stood on the sofa, feet on either side of Alec. Alec frowned; he was a little too close to her vagina for his liking. Turning around, she faced away from him. “Happy Birthday, Alec.” She dropped her body and rose again, letting her ass cheeks rub across his face as she did. Fuck! He was going to kill his boyfriend when he saw him.

The cheers of Jace weren’t helping and he didn’t even want to think where his sister had gotten to. This is not something your family should be taking you to.

          “I think the birthday boy would like a private show.”

          Alec got hard just hearing that purr, that smooth-as-silk voice. Magnus Bane. Alec’s sexier half.

          Jace pouted as the redhead giggled. Just before she left, he leant over and squeezed a hand on her breast.

          “I like you,” she grinned at him. “Come find me later, ‘kay?” returning the grope of her chest to grip between his legs, Jace’s gasp was primal.

          Alec reluctantly got up and followed her out into a separate room where Magnus followed them in, shutting the door behind him. Alec was pushed down onto a plush sofa. Clary, as the posters said her name was, resumed her earlier position over him rolling and swaying her limbs to the music in a way Alec guessed was supposed to be sexy. She continued to roll her body until she rested her palms on the floor, her knees either side of Alec as she rocked her hips to mimic riding him at the most ridiculous angle.

“Enjoying this?” Alec looked over as his boyfriend walked further in. His shirt was unbuttoned and his pants tight, he stroked a finger on Alec’s cheek and tilted his head up as he ran a palm over the redhead’s ass, lifting the thin piece of material from between her cheeks.

Alec looked away as he was exposed to her puckered skin.

          “Because I’m enjoying this immensely. All the fucked up things you’ve asked me to do for you darling...” Magnus smirked and leant to kiss him hard on the lips. “Humiliating me and making me cum like a bitch in heat, making me suck off that cashier just so you could get your sister those shoes she wanted for Christmas,” He groaned against Alec’s lips. “Revenge is sweet. Besides...I like a challenge. If you don’t cum in thirty minutes…” —He leant down and bit Alec’s bottom lip— “...I’ll dance for you myself and let you fuck me.” Alec groaned and chased the older man’s lips, but just missed them when he stepped back. Magnus was a fucking cocktease, playing hard to get all the time.

          “He’s not getting hard.” The woman bit her lips looking back to let the front of her body slide over his crotch.

          “Of course, he isn’t. You’ll need to work harder so you can ride him like a mechanical bull,” Magnus smiled sweetly, a gleam in his eye as he ran a hand down the back of Alec’s neck and kissed the top of his hair. “Happy Birthday indeed. If it gets to fifteen and you’re still not hard, then i’ll start to prepare myself for you. Deal?”

          “Deal,” Alec breathed out. Thirty minutes? How hard could this be? Answer? Not at all.

          “Excellent,” Magnus smirked, stepping back. He elegantly sat back onto a padded arm chair in the corner. Alec would be lying if he said he didn't see the stains just before he did.

          Alec shook his arms out to get ready. This was going to be easy. He placed his hands on his knees. Confident as fuck.

He'd fucked girls back in high school when he was figuring things out with his sexuality and he'd watched Magnus fool around before. He didn’t even need to control his orgasm, he’d never cum with a member of the opposite sex. Magnus rarely let him cum in his ass. Fuck, he hoped he’d let him cum in his ass.

          Clary stood now, gyrating her hips and dancing to the gentle hum of the music, one foot placed beside Alec's knee as she did.

“You can touch me if you like.” She bit her lip and unhooked her barely-there bra, tossing it to where Magnus sat with his shit eating grin. Alec looked at her breasts and then to her face as she she slipped two of her fingers into her mouth seductively. She leaned over to rub her nipples across Alec’s jaw as he turned away. Her groan would’ve probably made Jace burst in his tightie whities.

          “Take it all off, biscuit.”

          “Hey, I thought you wanted me to lose? Showing me her pussy isn't gonna get me off, Mags,” Alec laughed and even watched her as she slipped her pants off. Then, she stood naked before him. He didn't feel any sexual attraction. Easy fuck for him. He looked over at Magnus with a lick of his lips. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.”

          Magnus smirked, shaking his head at Alec’s confidence. “I want to at least enjoy the show…even if you don’t.” Magnus appreciatively looked over his star girls body and leant back in the chair, draping a leg over and pulling his cock out his jeans to leisurely stroke himself.

          Alec was looking over at Magnus’ hand as he fisted himself slowly, his rhythm the same as Clary’s hips. Not paying attention, he missed his mark and felt something wet slick the back of his hand. He winced and pulled it away, the movement causing the redhead to gasp out and throw her head back.

          “She wants you,” Magnus smirked. “I showed her your picture...that one of you sucking my cock I snapped on the bus.”

          “Why the fuck would that...” He looked down to where she was rubbing against him. “Fucksake she's dripping all over me,” he breathed out at the room. Magnus grunted from across the way as he squeezed himself. Clary’s fluids were coating his jeans and he only thought of how he’d get the stains out.

          “Then it's the perfect time to fuck her.” Magnus’ voice was thick with desire.

Suddenly there were nimble fingers on his zipper.

          “Come on, big boy. Let’s see what you’re hiding for me.” Clary’s voice was breathy as she pressed her body to him. “Let me suck you off...Please?” She grinned up.

          “No...down girl.” Magnus stood up and walked over, not even tucking himself away as he approached them. Clary pressed her face to his groin for her to nuzzle and grin happily. Magnus had plans for proving a point, Alec knew, for him to put Alec out of his comfort zone in revenge for making him seduce and go down on the old receptionist in his apartment building. Someone he had to make contact with, every, single, fucking day.

          “Change of plans. Cum inside her, and that package you got the other day?” Magnus leant down to kiss his boyfriend hotly on the lips, slipping his hand down Clary’s chest to pinch her nipple as she whimpered. “I’ll let you open it… and you can do whatever you want to me while I wear it…”

          Alec’s eyes were wide open. “Seriously?” he breathed out, his cock twitching.

          “Seriously… I’ll even sit beside you while you fuck her.”

Clary’s eyes widened and she grinned mischievously, not even giving time for Alec to argue as she pulled him out of his jeans and boxers, springing his cock out.

          “One moment.” Magnus smirked and leant down, taking Alec’s limp cock into his mouth, beginning to work him til he was hard and desperate before pulling off and grabbing his stripper’s hips, pushing her down onto him.  

          “Fuck.” Alec grabbed her hips. It was never the same, it was never as good. She was sticky and warm around him. Far too fleshy. “Magnus, you’re sick, you know that?”

          “You love it.” Magnus licked a stripe from his shoulder to neck before gripping his hair and kneeling beside him, his eyes watching where Clary was now bouncing up and down, her head thrown back. Alec had a plan. Fuck you, Magnus Bane, fantasy fuck, coming right up.

Pulling her off, Alec manhandled her to the floor onto her knees before thrusting straight back in, straight into her ass, his cock was still lubricated from her bodily fluids. The stripper cried out and gripped the sticky carpet. Alec closed his eyes and focused on the sounds his boyfriend was making as he was furiously jacking off behind him, clearly trying to bite his tongue to stop the noises. It wasn’t working.

          “Fuck, Magnus,” Alec groaned and pushed her head down gripping her hair. Trying to push her as far away from him as he could, the only parts of them touching were his cock not even fully penetrating her. He didn’t want his balls to touch her, this was about him, not her. Alec was going to do as he was challenged to do, he wasn’t going to like it, but he was going to get his reward.

Flashes of false fur and sweating bodies went through his mind. Motivational imagery as he pounded the girls ass.

          “You’re an animal,” Magnus purred behind him, actually impressed that his man would take this so seriously.

          “No, Mags…” Alec snapped his head around, eyes burning into Magnus’. “You’ll be the animal.”

A shudder ran through the depths of Magnus’ body at the horrifying truth to Alec’s statement. He was losing, he needed this to stop. This was going horribly wrong and he knew it as Alec wasn’t even looking at the red head who was barely even making a sound anymore, was she even conscious?

          “Alec.” His tone was a warning as he pulled his hand from his balls and knelt down behind him trying to grab Alec’s cock mid thrusting to pull him out. “Stop, I didn’t mean it...you don’t have to do this.”

Alec stood his ground shaking his head.

          “Too late.” He leant and pressed his lips to Magnus’, thrusting his tongue between his lips as he spasmed and groaned out his orgasm into the stripper’s body. The small whimper from her indicated that she was fine. Not that she was Magnus’ main worry right now.

          “You didn’t!” He gasped and pushed Alec away as he laughed manically on the floor, Magnus grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks, pushing his finger in. “Fucking SHIT,” he yelled out as he brought it out coated in semen.

          “Ohhhhh, baby, we’re gonna have sooo much fun.” Alec grinned and stroked his shoe into Magnus’ side. Magnus was fucking fuming.

← X →

Alec pushed the door open to the bedroom, jingling a bell in one hand as he grinned ear to ear. “Maaaagnuuuus,” he called out and shut the door behind him. The bed had been pushed back and the floor was covered in an assortment of duvets and sheets. “Where are you, kitty cat?” He slinked past where the dresser was and groaned seeing a furry lump on the floor curled up.

          “There you are.” He licked his lips and ran his fingers through thick black fur. “Why are you hiding?” He knelt down and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck.

There was something special about tonight. Something he won fair and square.

“I got you a present.” He wrapped the collar round his neck with the bell attached. “Come on out so I can fuck you properly,” his voice primal.

          Magnus felt shameful, he moved out and into the room on his hands and knees. His whole body encased in silky smooth fur, dressed as a cat. He even wore the head piece; it was bug eyed and horrifying, the reason he’d been hiding. But Alec only rubbed his crotch as he watched him come into the light.

          “You look so good...turn around.” He dropped to his knees and pulled himself free of his boxers, kicking the offending item from his body wanting to be fully naked to experience this pleasure.

          Magnus did as he asked and wished the ground would swallow him whole, he was sweating his ass off already and they hadn’t even started. The jingle of the bell made him cringe. His boyfriend was a fucking freak.

Magnus felt the two buttons released from the flap that covered his naked ass, the breeze gave him a short lived cool down. When Alec pulled the plug from his ready and waiting ass, he groaned and dropped his head, it didn’t fall far as the costume got in the way, his face pressing into the netting that kept him breathing inside.

          “Yes...You’re perfect,” he breathed, pushing fully in, burying himself as deep as he’d go. He moaned with his head back as his hands ran over the fur adorning Magnus’ back.

          “D-Don’t you mean...purrrrfect?” Magnus mewled and even purred out the words, he still thought Alec was a freak. But he fucking loved him for it.

          “I’m gonna take such good care of you.” Alec pressed his whole chest and face into the fur as he began the rock in and out, his balls catching on the furry tail that hung down between them. Fuck, he wished he’d set up a camera for this.

          Magnus was sweating. He was writhing and he felt too good to admit it to anyone breathing. He tried to grip the sheets around them, but couldn’t with the thick paws attached the costume. His cock was so hard and the friction from the suit was making him cry actual tears into the fabric.

          Alec’s body slipped, and he actually fell out of him for a moment; the moisture emitting from Magnus’ pores was causing him to lose his grip. Taking a moment to breath before he smirked, Magnus tried to direct him back in, but once again, his paw was in the way and he ended up just batting it like a cat with it’s toy.

Alec groaned and gave his assistance, kneeling back and holding himself in place, letting Magnus rock back to fuck himself. The bell still had it’s jingle, the only sound above their breathing as any skin slapping was muffled by the furry exterior on his boyfriend’s surprisingly willing body.

          “Next time, I want my own suit to fuck you in,” he panted. Magnus was starting to tire, his body on fire. He was burning up in the suit and the sweat was pouring off him; he needed to get out of it. The friction was burning his erection and it fucking hurt.

          “A-Alexan—” he stopped and breathed in hard. “I need to take this off.” He couldn’t take it anymore. Alec ran his fingers through the damp fur and leant over him to speak so he could hear him clearly.

          “You can take the head off...but I need something from you in return.”

          “Anything.” Magnus needed this thing off, like, yesterday.

          “I want you to take what I give to you…”

          “Always!” Magnus gasped for air as the head was lifted. Velcro ripped and he heaved, his chest moving in an erratic tempo as the cat head practically steamed from the heat. His hair was stuck down and matted, his eyeliner had run. He wished he hadn’t even fucking bothered to make himself look nice under this abomination.

          “Oh, Mags,” Alec tutted and ran his hand over his sweat-soaked skin, catching the drips. He sat back, still leisurely fucking into him. Magnus was just grateful for the fresh air, even if the room stank of perspiration. There was a clattering sound behind followed by something he couldn’t make out. Shakily lifting up to his pawed hands, he looked back, unable to see much as the suit got in the way. “Open wide, kitty.” Alec slipped his fingers through his lips and Magnus immediately tasted fish, choking and trying to spit it out. “That’s not very nice.” Alec gave quick snap of his hips, knocking Magnus off balance for a moment as he cried out. “Let’s try this again.”

          “I hate tuna,” Magnus panted. “Why couldn’t you get me smoked salmon, you sadist?” He moaned as he was so close, he almost didn’t notice— too many sensations going on around him to notice his own tightening balls.

          “Well that’s not my problem... Want me to get some of that crap you feed Chairman?” Alec smirked and pushed more tuna flakes into Magnus’ now willing mouth as he snarled back at him. “Down, kitty,” he smirked and pressed some more in, gasping as Magnus began to lick his fingers. “So good,” Alec murmured and pressed his fingers in. Alec felt the end approaching as he watched Magnus taking him. Watching his ass squeeze around him, he groaned and dropped the tin from his hand, spilling the brine all over the costume as he released hard, his body jolting as he saw stars. One of the most intense orgasms of his entire life, and he’d had so many since meeting Magnus.

          Magnus collapsed. He’d found his climax at the same time and coated the inside of the suit. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. He couldn’t believe he’d actually cum in this situation. Alec tried to snuggle up to him, but Magnus was having none of it. Pushing him, he needed to get. The fuck. Out. Sliding out the head hole was easy with the amount of moisture covering him. His body was red from friction burns and he’d had enough.

          “Nooo, Mags, come back.” Alec tried to take his ankle, but missed. “Let me take care of you.”

          “You’ve done enough you, sick fuck.”

Alec grinned and blew him a kiss. Magnus shook his head.

          “You love me really.”

          “Maybe before.”

          “Heeeey!”

          “Get this hell hole back to something that resembles a bedroom… And maybe— _maybe—_  I’ll let you be the big spoon.”

          Alec was up in seconds. As much as Magnus pretended to deny it and fight him, he knew Magnus wanted it really. If Magnus wanted him to fail the challenge, he’d have left the room to begin with.

Purrfect.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this one was:  
>  _"Could you please do one where Magnus dresses like a cat? I know it's weird but he would be so cute with his cat eyes!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Also could you do a proper clalec one where it's not life or death. Please don't judge me! I just think think they are cute :)"_
> 
>  
> 
> Request queue: [list](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com/list)


End file.
